Riders
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: Bella is a princess,Edward is a prince. Princess Bella runs from her home after it is destroyed and winds up, wounded in the forrest, when Edward runs out on an errand for his sister Alice, the two meet and danger comes too close for comfort, no Flames PL


The Cullen's are royalty. When Bella is kidnapped from her land...and left in the woods, on the same day that Prince Edward goes riding through the woods. What will he do when he finds her left for dead? Can he resist her blood? What about his brother's and sisters. Two things stand in the way...1. He's a vampire...2. Is she royalty? I do not own Twilight.

Emmett: and I am so glad that she doesn't

Shut it up Emmett!

Emmett: But seriously you suck as a writer.

I'll rip you to shreds. Your jelous cause I like Jacob!

Emmett:That's sort of true.

That's what I thought.

Edward: Please enjoy the story.

Bella and everyone else: REad and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

The cool night air hit my skin as I rode on horse back across the rolling hills. My pursuers were behind me gaining on me. I was getting closer to death every second. I heard a rush of air, before I felt it. A sharp tear in my skin.I fell off my horse and hit the dew covered ground. I struggled to get up. I broke off into a sprint and then my foot got caught in a hole in the earth. I fell face first back onto the dewy ground. I watched my castle burn to the ground. My mother, father, and her boyfriend made it out intime. Unfortunately we were seperated. My ankle was spranged. I rolled over on to my back and saw the six riders gaining on me. I pulled out my bow and then pulled an arrow from my quiver. I scooted my self into a sitting position.I pulled the arrow back and fired. I stabbed the horse in the leg and it fell to the ground. That should give me some time. I limped until I came to a forrest. I hid myself in a bush and waited. The riders passed me but I felt something rustle the bushes behind me. I heard a roar...the roar of a bear. I rolled onto my knees.I felt a hard object throw me back into the trees. I looked down and saw three large rips across my torso. I sighed. That was the only sound I heard. I could have screamed but that would aleart the riders. I was going to bleed to death I was sure, I leaned back and let unconsiousness take me.

EDward's POV

"Edward!" Alice called to me. I looked up from the book I was reading. "Could you do me a favor? "

"Depends. Alice." I replied.

"Never mind I can do it myself. Carlisle wanted some Juniper berries for his latest...medicine."

"I can do that,: I replied anxiously. I needed something to do.

"Thanks." She said as she skipped off.I didn't want to run so i decided to go on horse back. Through the forrest I could hear the sound of horses from the other side.I heard the rustle of leaves and the cry of someone in pain. I headed deeper into the forrest. Then I caught it. The scent. The most delicious scent I had ever smelled in my life. My throat burned with thirst. What if it was a human? I would never. I found the closest food source next to me. My horse. I headed deeper into the forrest on foot. The sun was about to rise so I would have to hurry.I heard the angry growl of a grizzly and something...or someone wizzed past me.I stared in shock for a moment. I could smell the scent so it was definately human. I couldn't read her mind as he or she flew passed me. I composed myself and held my breath. I approached the human cautiously. She seemed unconsious. She was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. It felt impossible to fight against my own nature...her blood was everywhere. I recolied afraid that I would hurt this beautiful creature. I brushed the hair from her face. She stirred. I sat crosslegged and waited. I didn't know why I cared so much.

Bella's POV

I felt something cold touch my face..in the darkness. I struggled to wake myself up. I thrashed inside my mind and then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and my eyes fluttered open. Someone was sitting in front of me crosslegged. He had auburn hair...and honey colored eyes..and the most pale skin I had ever seen. He was beautiful. He smiled crookedly at me.

"Hello." He said. i tried to sit up but I felt a sharp pain in my side and cried out. He had a worried look on his face and then helped me sit up. I looked at my side and saw that the three gashes on my side had been covered up by fabric. That matched the shirt that he was wearing.

"Hi." I replied.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Isabella Swan..but please call me Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." He said smiling that crooked smile that made my heart flutter. "I was a fraid that I would scare you if I moved you while you were sleeping. How do you feel?"

"Fine." I lied. Why did this guy care so much. He picked me up horazontally and ran. It felt like I was flying. His touch was cold but it felt safe. "Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Somewhere safe." He assured me. We ran deeper into the woods until we came a cross a brick cottage. He put me down gently. "This was my mothers." He told me.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I don't mean this in a rude way...but why do you care?" He looked taken back.

"I'm not sure." He handed me the key from his back pocket. "I'll be back tonight with more food. Do you think that oyu can stay alive until then?"

"I'll try my best."

"What are you thinking?"He asked me as he stared into my eyes. When he freed me from his gaze I finally asked.

"What?" I was taken back by the question. He exhaled I could tell by accident and then he ran a way quickly not even looking back at me. I entered the cottage. It was bright. I went into the kitchen and found some fruit to eat. I limped to the table and sat in a chair and stared out the window.I reached for my bag and pulled out my journal. I began to write when my arm began to hurt. The arrow..I thought.

Edward's POV

I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know why but I didn't care. I found ALice's Juniper berries and headed back home. THe sunlight reflected off of our marble castle. I ran as fast as I could and found Alice. I was sure that she already knew what was going on.

"Here are your berries." I said giving them to her. She nodded.

"Bring her." She said softly.

"Why?"

"She needs medical attention." I sighed. Before, I had been afraid ot bring her here for fear that they couldn't resist her smell...but then maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. 'I would think that you'd notice." Alice said. " But I'm proud of you," She smiled. "You resisted. Although I knew you would..you love her."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"You saved her life Edward! You made sure she was was the only thing strong enough to keep you from killing her! "

"I'm a prince aren't I supposed to rescue damsels in distress?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah and I'm a princess...shouldn't I be locked in a tower somewhere?" She said sarcastically.

"I'm a monster. I had to hold my breath and then run away to keep from killing her! How can you be proud of that?" I yelled.

"Go get her EDward." She urged. Her eyes closed and she stood perfectly still.

Bella's POV

I waited for Edward. he was interesting. He had me sharp raps on the door startled me. I tried to get out of the chair but I couldn't it hurt to much. The door burst down. I screamed as I saw red flames engulfing trees around the cottage. I saw standing there...the six riders from the night before. The first walked over to me.

"How long did you think that you could avoid us princess?" He asked. His breath smelled like beer and rum. I turned my head pushed me out of the chair and onto my covered gashes. I cried out.

"A little tender huh?" he asked. I rolled on to my back and on my knees. But he kicked me in the side. He took out his knife and stabbed me once...twice...three times..one in the leg...one in the small of my back and one to my other leg...before I sank into unconciousness.

Edward's POV

"Now!" She screamed. "Someone's after her go! Hurry up." I made a run for the door. How could she possibly..think that I was in love with her. Maybe I was. As I drew closer I smelled smoke.

"Bella!" I yelled. I sped up. Something was wrong definately wrong. The smoke grew stronger. About a foot from the cottage area I saw..orange and red flames lickein aorund the trees. I raced past them. I saw the cottage...fortunately it hadn't burned.

"Bella!" I yelled again. I looked down and there she was...on the floor in the kitchen with her eyes wide.


End file.
